AWoG- The New Cat
by warriorcats23990
Summary: What happens when Carrie is turned into a cat just like Gumball! Will Gumball fall for this New ' cat' or will he just be Friends with her and Gumball does Not know that this Cat is Carrie. Will Carrie and Penny be friends or friend-enmeys? GumballXCarrie CarrieXDarwin GumballXPenny


**hiChi guys! So, this story is about a show called ' The amazing World of Gumball' it's on Cartoonnet work. And it is awesome! So I made a story about it. Only it's going to about Gumball Darwin and Carrie! I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL!**

Carrie the ghost floated around her room which was in a haunted had nothing to do,cause since she was a ghost she can't eat or drink like a normal, She sighed as she left her room,she came down stairs,there was nobody at the house,Carrie looked around a bit before she came to her Basement door and went through the door, now she was in the basement, a dark basement with not that much lights to see. Carrie started to float around as she eyed the bottles with different kinds of Liquid, which were on a long table. in she looked around she saw a bottle that she hasn't seen before,the bottle was light grey and the liquid was light blue, she picked it up and took a closer look at it. 'How did this get here?' Carrie thought as she took of the n ever saw this before, it was very weird.

'Hmm..Maybe i should try it..I mean..i am a ghost..what's the worst that could happen' Carrie started to drink the Blue liquid,But the liquid didn't go through her body,instead in stayed in her body for a few seconds and was gone,Carrie didn't notice a thing.

'Huh?..It tastes like nothing..just like all the rest.' Carrie threw the bottle against the wall,She flinched as it broke down into pieces, She sighed as she went back upstairs,Once she was in the living room,Carrie noticed the sun was out,even though her home is in the Hunted grave yard, the sun looked Amazing. Carrie smiled lightly as she looked outside her window, she then decided to go for walk around her neighborhood. 'A walk couldn't hurt' Carrie thought as she left her haunted house. Carrie did not know that the Bottle she drink-ed earlier was going to change her whole ghost life forever.

...

Carrie had made it outside her Graveyard,She then started to Floated down the street were Gumball's house was. Carrie stopped just across his house and started to hear Thunder, then water came pouring down, the sun was gone. Carrie let out a sigh as she sat on the held her hands in her face as she closed her Carrie held her eyes closed,she didn't know that her body was was in a deep was thinking about how she wished she was alive like a normal thought about that nice cat know as Gumball who let her use his body to feel alive,Carrie smiled lightly at how a good friend he sighed as she thought she was going to cry.

...

Carrie just sat there in the rain trying to hold back tears that were forming her eyes.

"Hey!..Are you okay?" A Voice called out,Carrie noticed it was Gumball's voice as she looked up and saw him holding an umbrella in one paw,holding it above them,Keeping them dry.

"I'm alright" Carrie simply said as she rubbed her eyes and avoided looking at him in the eye, She didn't know was that she was in a different form.

"I never seen you before..are you new here?" Gumball asked as he raised a eyebrow. Carries eyes shot opened as she looked at Gumball then at herself,She noticed she had Fur on her arms,'wait..Fur!' Carrie thought confused And shocked.

"Are you alright?" Gumball asked again,He has never seen a cat like him Carrie didn't answer she just looked at her arm which was in blue fur.

"What's your name?" He asked snapped out of her trance and looked at Gumball.

"My Name's Carrie" Carrie said, stilling looking at her arms. Amazed, last time she checked they were white not blue.

"Carrie?..Huh..That's weird..I have a ghost friend who has the same name as yours" Gumball said as he gave Carrie a confused, Carrie bit her lip as she thought for a moment,She came up with idea,she had to lie or she will lose a friend.

"Well..Yeah..Me and Carrie are friends" Carrie lied As she laughed nervously, hoping he will buy it.

"Well..How come Carrie never told me about you?" Gumball narrowed his eyes as he wanted to know.

"Well..she doesn't talk much about me cause I'm really fun and annoying" Carrie chucked lightly as she rolled her eyes.

"Well..i don't think your annoying and my name's Gumball by the way" He said with a smile,Carrie already knew his name but she pretend she didn't know so she didn't have to lose a friend.

"Gumball..That's a nice name" Carrie smiled lightly At the blue cat.

"How come you are out here ..all alone?" Gumball asked as he looked around and saw bit her lip,she had to lie.

"Well..Gumball...I don't live anywhere.." Carrie sighed as she looked at the ground,Gumball 's eyes widen as she said that,he started to feel bad for her.

"What!..Do you have any friends?" Gumball asked.

"your my only friend now" Carrie said simply.

"Oh,..where are you going to live,Eat,Sleep?" Gumball started to act Paranoid.

"..Gumball..I have no home.. I just go where ever the wind takes me" Carrie looked like she was about to cry, two cats became quite before Gumball got an idea.

"You know Carrie...You can always come live with me and my family" Gumball smiled as Carrie's eyes widen at the thought.

"You..Your sure?" Carrie asked shocked,Carrie was going to go back to her haunted house and try to find a way to turn back to Normal,but now she can't.

"Sure,why not?..I mean..My family will like you.." Gumball smiled As he shrugged.

"Well..If it's alright with your family..then alright" Carrie smiled lightly At Gumball, she never knew that Gumball was this nice.

"Well..Come on then..To my house" Gumball chucked as he pointed to his house which was just across the street, Carrie nodded,but she just found out that she was in a different body, she bit her lip as she slowly stood up, and she almost flew backwards,She lost her balance,but Luckily her Gumball caught her arm as she almost hit the ground.

"Hmm..I bet you where sitting on the sidewalk for too long..Here i'll help you walk to my house" Gumball smiled as he brought her close to his chest,Carrie blushed for a moment, nodded as they slowly made their way to the house. Carrie had never been this close to Gumball,, he had his arm around her back as Carrie had her arm around his back as well, just in case she falls.. She was a ghost , and ghosts don't walk, they only float.

"Well..Here we are..I'm sure you will like it" Gumball smiled as he and Carrie stood on the front of a door, Gumball folded the Umbrella and placed it on the side of the door as he opened the door and Carrie walked inside the house. Gumball was about to say something to Carrie as he closed the door, but was Tackled to the ground. It was Darwin,Gumball's Brother.

"Gumballl..Help me!" He yelled as he grabbed Gumball's leg.

"Dude!..Calm down..And let me go" Gumball groaned As Darwin was still grabbing his leg

"Gumball..She's after me!" Darwin yelped as he stood up With a shakey body.

"Dude!..Calm down...I have a new friend..Her name is Carrie" Gumball narrowed his eyes at his brother, who blinked as he saw a other never seen another cat other then Gumball and his mom. But to Darwin, Carrie looked nice, but now was not the time to stare at her.

"Hi Carrie..Gumball hide me!" Darwin waved at Carrie and ran behind Gumball who let out a sigh as he held a paw to his face, Carrie couldn't help but Smile lightly at the two brothers.

"Darwin..Where is she?" Gumball asked as he looked behind him to see Darwin hiding behind his back.

"She's..Over there" Darwin pointed to the Kitchen,Carrie and Gumball looked at the direction he pointed and saw Gumball's Little sister, Anger was in her eyes as she stepped in the living gulped as he saw his sister,He took a step forward.

"Sis, What's ' wrong..?" Gumball was a afraid to ask..Seeing his sister angry was not a good thing,But seeing Gumball's mom Angry was the worst,So it was a good thing it was just his little sister and not his Mother.

"Darwin!..He killed my Pet!..That's what Happened" Anais growled as she took a step forward,Making Gumball flinch,However Anais didn't pay attention to the cat that was standing by the door,Her eyes were glued on Darwin.

"Oh..Hehe...Dude!..Why did you have to do that?" Gumball chuckled then turned to Darwin and growled making him go behind Carrie for Protection,Carrie gave out a annoyed look as she crossed her arms over her chest As Darwin hid behind her.

"I'm..Sorry..He was driving me crazy" Darwin whispered As he eyed Anais, making sure she won't jump up and kill him.

"And you had to kill him?" Gumball raised a eyebrow at his brother as he placed his paws on his hips.

"Sorry!..it wasn't my fault" Darwin said in a sad tone, waving his arms around, trying to defend himself and he wasn't doing a good job either.

"..Hey Anais..Bring me your hamster" Carrie said as she came up with a idea,The others gave her a weird look before nodding slowly.

"ookkkk." Anais awkwardly before walking into the kitchen, the boys faced Carrie and raised a eyebrow, Anais had never seen other cat like Gumball, maybe it was another friend of his or something, Anais shrugged as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Uh,Why are you looking at me like that?" Carrie asked as she crossed her paws over her chest and raised a eyebrow, she wanted to know why they were looking at her with Wired faces.

"uh,What are you going to do with a dead..Hamster?" Gumball asked,Like who would want to do something with a Dead Hamster? If its dead then it's useless.

"Oh,Just a little magic trick i learned form a friend" Carrie responded,the two brothers looked at each other before giving Carrie a confused look.

"Hey,I'm back..." A voice was called form the Kitchen, the three friends saw Anais come in the Living room with a small cage in her paws.

"So,Uh,What are you going to do with a Dead hamster?"

The Amazing World Of Gumball (c) Cartoon net work


End file.
